marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln Campbell
Biography (Original Timeline) Saving Daisy Johnson Fulfilling His Purpose As Daisy Johnson prepared the warhead for it's path to outer space and was ambushed by Hive, Campbell snuck onto the Quinjet and fried the manual controls. To ensure Johnson would not fly it herself, he knocked her out of the jet just before the hangar shut, trapping himself and Hive inside. As he piloted the Quinjet to space, Johnson contacted him through radio in a desperate attempt to convince him to turn around. Campbell still refused, and told her for the first time that he loved her just before they lost connection. The Quinjet immediately lost power once it left the atmosphere, and with nothing to do to save themselves, he and Hive had one last peaceful conversation before the warhead exploded. Ending up on Torfa Once the warhead exploded, Lincoln Campbell closed his eyes until another part of his power was unlocked, in which his entire body transformed into pure electricity and escaped the Warhead in time, but when it exploded, Campbell suddenly went through hyperspace while remaining in his electrical form due not being in control over it. Eventually, he ended up on the planet Torfa and laid unconscious on the ground until he was found by a group of Torfans that nursed him back to health. Snap While remaining on Torfa for the last two years, Campbell continued to rechannel as much energy and learn to control it once he was ready to return home to Earth. However, before that could happen, he was wiped out of existence, as well as the 50% of all living creatures in the Universe. Eventually, the Avengers obtained the Stones and Hulk used the Nano Gauntlet to undo the Snap and bring all the victims back to life, including Campbell. Legacy Powers and Abilities Powers *Lincoln Campbell was an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman powers. **'Electrostatic Manipulation': Campbell's powers enabled him to manipulate the electrical charge in molecules for a variety of effects, such as accelerating the heat in objects and levitation by repelling a person from the ground. In battle situations, he could shoot blasts of electromagnetic energy, capable of stunning or killing humans. He was also able to channel this energy through any metallic objects for diversions or to disrupt electronics. He can project the electromagnetic energy into spheres, beams or blasts, and also absorb electricity. He can knock down a plane or erase an entire city. **'Sentient Electrical Form': Before he was about to sacrifice himself in space with Hive, Lincoln unlocked another part of his power in which he can transform his entire body into pure electricity. He can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects. While in his sentient electrical form, Lincoln can breathe in space, even while traveling. **'Electrical Hyperspace': After escaping the Warhead's destruction, Campbell had the power to travel through space in the speed of electrical light and end up in a habitable planet. Relationships Allies *Torfan Natives Enemies *Black Order **Thanos Rex - Killer External Links * Category:Americans Category:Doctors Category:Heroes Category:Inhumans Category:Level 5 Category:Males Category:Physicians Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Revived Characters - Original Timeline Category:Secret Warriors Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Unknown Status - Steve Timeline